


What They Told Me

by Watchfulhours



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Hearing Voices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watchfulhours/pseuds/Watchfulhours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint didn't kill the Black Widow, yes, but he nearly came back in a body bag.</p>
<p>It's been since months since the Widow was brought in, and Clint hasn't woken from his coma. The events surrounding the incident are unclear, and all evidence points to the Black Widow who claims she is innocent. For once. And when Clint wakes up...</p>
<p>Well, he doesn't wake up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Told Me

I see you.

I see you

I see…

I see…

I see…

You.

…

“How long has he been like this?”

That voice, again. All the time, that stupid voice asking questions, asking-

…

I

I

Have a name

…Do I?

I do

…I don’t think so

But I do

I do

I-  
Don’t.

…

“I shouldn’t have left him”.

“It’s not your fault, cheese-It could have happened to any of our agents”.

“But I left him alone with her”.

I don’t want to listen to the voices. The voices they-

…

Burning…

I’m burning up from the inside. What is that? What the hell have they done to me? What the-what has he done? I need, I need to get to-

…No you don’t

Yes I do. They’re gonna, they’re gonna-

…Sleep.

…

“You need to wake up, Hawkeye. They’re coming after me, unless you wake up”.

…

I havehavehavehavehavehavehavehavehavehavehave-

STOP!  
10110110111101010001111

STOP! 

…Sleep.

No…

…Do as your told, Hawkeye

…Isn’t that what you’ve always done?

…

“No signs of life, all intents he’s d-“.

No, I’m not. Just wait. Just wait a bit.

…

Clint stood in darkness, and listened to the voices, and the voices listened to him.

You need to wake up.

…No we don’t.  
…Do as you’re told, soldier

She’s innocent.

…That’s a first.

…No one’s going to believe her

Hawkeye

…Hawkeye

…Hawkeye

…

“The Black Widow has been incarcerated. I’m so sorry I let her do this to you, Clint”.

…

I

Need

To

Wake

UP

Agreed…

…   
…  
…  
…


End file.
